legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P12/Transcript
(At the beach, Erin and Cloe are seen swimming around) Cloe: Hmmm.... Erin: What's up? Cloe: Slimer's been under for awhile. Erin: Huh. Yeah. You're right. Cloe: Everything all right? Erin: Yeah I'm sure she's fine. Cloe: Okay... Erin: Yeah. Come on let's enjoy ourselves. Cloe: All right then... Hmm? Erin: What? Cloe: I felt something. Erin: Felt something? Cloe: Yeah, something just swam by my leg. Erin: Probably a fish. Cloe: No this felt... Soft. Erin: Soft? ! I just felt something to! Cloe: Yeah I'm pretty sure that wasn't a fish. Erin: Yeah this feels like- (Suddenly Cloe and Erin get pulled closer together and they're arms get pulled down to they'r sides) Erin: AHH! Cloe: w-What's going on!? It feels like something is wrapping it self around us! Erin: I-.......Slimy.... Cloe: Huh?? (Slimer's head pops out of the water) Slimer: Hi! Cloe: S-Slimer??? A-ARe you doing this?! Slimer: Yep! Erin: Dammit Slimy, you promised! Cloe: P-Promised?? SLimer: I'm so sorry bestie... I tried, I really did, but I can't hold it in any longer! Cloe: Erin what's going on??? Erin: Remember when she said she likes pretty girls? Cloe: Y-Yeah? Erin: You're one of them to her. Cloe: HW-What??! What does that mean?! Slimer: You'l see! (Slimer carries the two back to the beach) Cloe: Slimer! Let us go right now! Slimer: No can do! Erin: Can you at least let ME go?! You want her more than me! Slimer: Can't do that either Erin! I can't let you try and help her escape! Erin: *Groans* Damn it. If only I could move my arms. Cloe: Slimer! You let us go right now! Or I'll hurt you! Erin: Slimy trust me, don't do this! Slimer I can't help it Erin! I NEED this! CLoe: That's it! You ask for it! Erin: Aunt Cloe no!! (Cloe tries to focus her powers. Erin braces herself. But nothing comes) Cloe:... Wh-What?! What's going on?? Erin: *Unbraces* Huh? Slimer: *Giggle* Cloe: I can't use my powers! Erin: Crap I forgot! She disables the powers of whoever she grabs! Cloe: W-WHAT?! SLimer: That's right! You both can't escape me now! Cloe: Y-You gotta be kidding me! Slimer: Nope! Now... For what I want... (Cloe looks in fear as Slimer gives her a creepy smile) Slimer: Now then.... (Cloe closes her eyes and prepares for the worse) Cloe:....... H-Huh? (Cloe feels a weird sensation on her stomach) Cloe:.......*Looks down* (Slimer's hand is seen rubbing Cloe's stomach) Cloe: ... W-What?? *Looks at SLimer* Slimer: Yes! Yes! Finally! Erin: There she goes.... Slimer: *Smile* Cloe:.... I-I-I I'm confused. What's going on? Erin: Slimer likes to give pretty girls belly rubs. Cloe:.... Wwwwwhy? Erin: Cause of some stuff that happened with me... Slimer: Yep! Cloe:.....Uhhhhh.... Erin: J-Just don't question it.... Cloe:...... I... I don't know what I should be feeling right now... Slimer: Happy of course! Cloe: I uhhhh..... Erin: Can I be let go? Slimer: No! ERin: *Groans* Cloe: This is so stupid.... Slimer: Aww come on it's fun! Be happy about it! Cloe:..... Erin: W-Welcome to my world. (Slimer continues rubbing Cloe's stomach before it cuts to the Defenders walking through the cave) Jane: Any second now. Ancelmus: This explains why we could never find these cultists. Alex: I swear if they hurt Diana.. Jane: I don't think they did. But still, gotta get her out of they're hands. Miles: Hey, I'm seeing something up ahead. Kyle: You do? Miles: Night Vision never fails. Blake B: I see it too. Alex: What? Miles: A big door. Rose: That must be where she is. Grey: Let's get in there. (Meanwhile inside, Father Teragan and his cultist look ashamed) Teragan: My lady.... I'm sorry... We have failed you.... Diana: Awwww..... (Diana puts her head down) Teragan: Our Goddess is sad... S-She hates us! Cultist #1: WE'RE TRASH!! Cutist #2: WE DON't DESERVE THE NEXT LIFE!! Diana: *Puts head up* Huh? Teragan: WE FAILED!!! Diana: Whoa wait calm down! It's okay! Teragan: But....But aren't you- Diana: I'm not sad. I just thought I left it here was all. Teragan: Oh. Cultist #4: Well, at least we- (The door in then kicked open as the heroes enter) Jane: Sup! (All the cultist turn to the Defenders. Diana looks in surprise) Diana: A-Auntie Jane?! Jane: *Waves* Hey kiddo! Ancelmus: Father Teragan... Teragan: P-Paladin! What're you doing here?! Alex: We came to get Diana back. Ancelmus: Here to finally put an end to this nonsense and get that kid back. Alex: Yeah! Teragan: N-Nonsense!? Kid!? You call the past our group forsaw, "nonsense"!? (Teragan points to the painting of the undead raising) Teragan: We WARNED you the wizard would raise the dead!! You refused to listen!! (Teragan then points to the painting of the famine) Teragan: We predicted the great famine as well! Alex; Uhh, so? Jack: You kidnapped a fucking child! Miles: Jack language! Ian: She's right there! Teragan: YOU INSULTS US YOU FOOLS!!! AND YOU INSULT THE GODDESS!!! Raynell: .... Huh? (Teragan points to the picture of the great destruction) Teragan: In just a few years, a GREAT force will come to our world! And it WILL destroy our world, and ALL who dwell in it! (Teragan points to the last picture) Teragan: But a Goddess, who's merciful and love for her followers, will protect us! She will then lead the survivors to a new age of peace, love, and order! Jessica: Whoa... That... That looks like Diana. Kyle: Yeah.... Diana: Uhhhhh, can I go home now? Jane: Yeah. Come on sweetie. Time to stop playing with the cultist and come home. (Diana smiles and is about to get off the throne) Teragan: BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! THESE HEATHENS SEEK TO TAKE OUR GODDESS AWAY!!! (The Cultist block the path to Diana) Jane:....Seriously? Ancelmus: You damned- Alex: Ah ah, Ancelmus, let us handle it. Ancelmus: Uhh, okay. Teragan: YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR GODDESS FROM US!! Jack: THis will be easy. (Diana looks with worry at the fight about to start) Diana: *Thinking* W-What do I do!? what do I do!? .... *Out loud* That's it! (Diana stands up on the throne) Diana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!! (Everyone looks at Diana) Jane: Sweetie? Diana: E-Everyone! I uh.... I got a uh... Uh... v-v-vision! Yes! I have! A vision! Cultist: #5: A vision! A vision from the Goddess! Alex: Uh what's she doing? Diana: The... Great uh... D-Destruction! I have seen some.... S-Some gaps! Gaps in the destruction you for told! Teragan: Huh? Cultist #7: What? Diana: Y-Yes! I have forseen it! And... What I saw! Has told me! That the Great Destruction.... Might not come to pass! Cultist: *Gasps* Cultist #6: I-It won't come?! Cultist #8: Are we safe?! Diana: Y-YEs! you are safe! (The cult looks in surprise by this) Diana: B-But! (The Cult looks back) Diana: In the event! That I am wrong, and the destruction DOES come! You will still be safe! For I have foreseen! A group of heroes! They will stop the destruction! And protect you ALL! Teragan: Really? Diana: Yes! Cultists:....... Defenders:...... Diana:...... Teragan:.... PRAISE OUR GODDESS!!! SHE HAS SEEN OUR SALVATION BROTHERS AND SISTERS!!! OUR PEOPLE WILL SURVIVE!!! (The cult breaks out cheering) Diana: Phew.... Alex: Uhhhhh..... Jane: *Whisper* Quick, while they're distracted. Let's get her. Jack: *Whisper* Right. Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs